


Smiley Faces

by notalosechester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, kinda photographic memory, phil proposes, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: Phil loves to see Dan smile and be happy





	Smiley Faces

**Author's Note:**

> i know, i just posted one but i HAD TO. this was inspired by a gifset i saw on tumblr of Dan during TATINOF and i just got smacked by some inspo. so sue me if i wanted to get this out there X0 enjoy!  
> Kay

One of Phil’s favorite things, was seeing Dan be happy.  
Actually, truly happy. Not a fake smile, or a sympathetic grin during an interview or with some annoying person. The warm beaming smile that reached his eyes and brought out his dimple. It only happened when Dan thought no one was looking, or when he was alone with Phil. Phil’s head was full of mental pictures of Dan and his laugh.  
There was one of the early ones, when they had gone to Italy with PJ and Chris. Dan still had his emo hair, and he had been the object of many of Phil’s daydreams. They had gone out on the roof ledge outside their hotel window to watch the sun go down and the soft orange glow made Dan look so pretty, Phil’s mind had to take a picture.  
Another one was in Manchester. Dan clutching his stomach in laughter after seeing Phil’s drawing of a cat on his face. Or when he found Phil eating his cereal. His face had been priceless.  
One was during TATINOF. His arms had been outstretched, his face tilted up to the audience, the lights making his suit sparkle. His face was flushed, his smile wide, dimple denting his cheek. His hair dark and curly from sweat. He looked so happy Phil’s heart ached. He knew Dan had always wanted to be an actor, and now he could see that Dan’s dream was being realized. Phil kept these mental pictures in his head, pulling them out when Dan was feeling bad or when he had to be away for a long time and missed him. 

Morning Dan with bleary eyes, still soft with sleep, curls pressed to his forehead, Pretty Skype Dan, with his pale skin and hobbit hair, dark brooding eyes. Drunk Dan, tipsy and clingy, his face flushed and sultry, eyes sparkling. Dan at his surprise birthday party. The surprise and awe, his eyes wide, mouth gaping. After their first kiss, eyes full of love, lips soft, a small smirk. Phil knew Dan better than anyone, and he knew that he would be the only one who would see his true smile. No one could love him more.  
The latest picture, Dan’s tear filled eyes as he looked down at Phil, his smile true, and the widest it had ever been. As he took his hands, as he said yes. Phil knew that that picture would last a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! comment and kudos pals.  
> Kay


End file.
